She's a little runaway!
by HitTheKillSwitch
Summary: Late one Friday night, Soul Eater Evans opens the door to find a soaking wet girl asking for a place to stay. He says yes, of course, but who is she, and what is she running from? AU


I was sprawled out on the couch, shuffling the popcorn bowl in my hands to get the fluffy, yellowed kernels from the bottom of the bowl to the top. The usually cozy and inviting living room was pitch-black, only illuminated by the horror movie flashing by on the television screen. On the little end table next to the couch I was sitting on was a large stack of horror movies- Halloween, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street- all of the classics. Okay, so maybe it _wasn't _the smartest idea to have a horror movie marathon on a stormy, lonely Friday night, but I didn't have anything else to do. Boredom had ruled over my brain ever since I had gotten home from school, and I had to suffer through debating on whether or not to do my algebra homework (I chose not) before I could do _something _interesting… which ended up being this.

Sighing, I watched as Jason cut down another victim. I'd totally seen that coming. The girl currently being chopped to bits had literally just stood there screaming while Jason slowly walked up to her, taking his time before making his move. Oh well, I guess if the characters were smart and possessed the brains to run away and call the police (like a normal person), then it wouldn't be much of a story.

A brilliant flash of lightning lit up the room, accompanied by a deep roll of thunder that seemed to rock the foundation of the apartment.

"HOLY-" I yelped, popcorn flying in all directions as I flailed around. My breaths came in deep and ragged, my eyes wide as I waited for the thunder to calm. I sighed, scowling as I glared down at the scattered popcorn. Actually, now that I thought about it, the entire room was a mess. Empty DVD and CD cases were littering the table, accompanied by random unopened mail and old pizza boxes. I hadn't vacuumed in a while, which sucked since now the popcorn I had spilled mixed with the crumbs from previous messes. Grumbling about the unfairness of life, I rolled off the couch and onto the floor before crawling over to the light switch, flicking it on so I could see again. The shadows that possessed the room disappeared into their corners, chased away by the bright white light that now filled the living room.

I sighed as I looked at the mess. Did I really want to clean it up _now?_ At- I glanced at the digital clock resting on top of the counter- 12:30 at night? Not really.

Just then a soft _thump_ came from what sounded like my room, followed by a loud CRASH. I whipped around to face the hall, my heart pounding harshly against the wall of my chest. What was that?

My gaze settled at the room at the end of the hall- which ever so happened to be my room. I stared at it, a feeling of apprehension building. I took a small step back. The door stood there innocently. I could almost hear it mocking me, laughing at my fear. The many, many gory scenes from the variety of horror films I had just watched flashed through my head. I gulped. Usually horror movies never bothered me (the reason I had so many of them), but I've never had loud, mysterious noises occur right after watching them, either. Plus, it seemed that the people who dismissed the noises in the dark were always the first to die in the movies- I'd prefer not to end up the same way.

Was it possible I was being a bit paranoid? Yes. Did I care? No, not really.

Slowly, I slid over to the front door, where I had lazily flung my hockey stick yesterday after playing for several hours with my best friend, Black Star. I picked it up carefully, weighing the wood in my hands. I'd say it'd hurt pretty bad to get hit in the face with it… let's use it as a weapon, then, shall we?

I raised it above my head like a baseball bat, hoping it'd work as a club if it turned out there was someone there. Now that I had a weapon (kind of), it was time to go down the Hall of Doom. One foot in front of the other, Soul, that's it. The light flickered above me, probably because of the storm. The floorboards creaked beneath each bare-footed step, matching each heavy breath I took. What was with this dark, heavy atmosphere?

I stretched one hand out, the excruciatingly long journey over. Feeling the cold doorknob finally in my palm, I slowly turned…

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_

"Hello? Is there anyone home? _Helloooo?!_"

I jumped, dropping the hockey stick as I whipped back around to look at the front door, my heart flying up to my throat. I leaned against the wall, sighing in relief. Holy crap, that scared me. But at least the overwhelming feeling of dread had disappeared, so that was good. I ran to the front door, realizing whoever was there had about another thirty or so seconds before they woke up the entire apartment complex.

I flung open the door, narrowly avoiding getting hit in face by a small, angry fist. I looked in surprise at the person standing in the doorway, my narrow brush with death(?) forgotten.

She looked like a drowned kitten. It was a young girl, only a few inches shorter than me. Her lips were blue and trembling, and her delicate face was pale (though I couldn't tell if that was natural or caused by the cold). She was dripping rain, small pools of water already forming at the bases of her big, clunky black boots. The girl was petite, and the fact her clothes were mostly over-sized only made it worse- a baggy old military-style jacket, ripped old jeans and a yellow T-shirt. She glared up at me with big, two-toned green eyes, pushing her wet blonde hair away from her face as she asked,

"Hey. Got somewhere that I can stay?"

**XXX**

**Why are my first chapters always so short? Geez. Anyways, this story was originally on my other account, IAmScaredyCat, but that account got screwed over and I lost all the chapters from this story. So, this is a repost… except that I had to re-write the first chapter and I remembered zilch from the original. So, I'm completely re-writing it. Fun.  
Anyways, I hope this doesn't suck. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**HitTheKillSwitch**


End file.
